Skateboards, i.e., simple board-like structures having wheels thereon in the manner of a single roller skate, are known and have enjoyed varying degrees of popularity through the years. Recently, there has been an increased interest in skateboards by both children and adults.
However, it is a problem to provide a reliable and rugged skateboard at an economical cost while assuring such skateboard has optimum turning capabilities.